Sencillamente ellas
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Ellas dan todo por nosotros piensan antes en nosotros que en ellas
1. Chapter 1

**Simplemente Madres**

**Harry Potter no es mío **

Cap. 1 Lili E. Potter

Hace 9 meses me enteré que nuestras vidas darían un giro de 180°, tendría un bebe mío y de James, y aunque la guerra estuviera presente yo cuidaría de mi pequeño con mi vida si era necesario.

_Unas semanas después_

En este momento te tengo entre mis brazos tus ojos son verde esmeralda como la mía pero sin duda eres la copia exacta de James.

-Tú nombre será Harry- dije a mi bebe donde sus labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

_Días Después_

Al regresar a nuestra casa protegimos la casa con el hechizo fidellio para proteger al pequeño Harry.

Me sentía muy preocupada no solo por ser madre primeriza y saber si seré buena madre, sino también por la profecía de que mi hijo podría morir a manos del que no debe ser nombrado._11_

_1 Año Después_

Al cumplir Harry un año su pelo negro azabache se había vuelto rebelde pero era de esperarse porque James lo tiene igual.

En su fiesta decidimos que no haríamos nada grande y menos por las circunstancias del momento solo invitaríamos a Sirius y Remus los mejores amigos de mi esposo y también míos.

Sirius el padrino de Harry y también el mejor amigo y cómplice de James que en nuestros tiempos de estudio cuando estos dos se juntaban sus locuras no tenían limites a pesar de todos los castigos que les dieron; tuvo la estupidez de regalarle a Harry una pequeña escoba de juguete pero que creía Harry apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, tuve la intención de lanzarle el regalo y decir que se lo llevará y que no volviera a regresar con el. Pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer vi que mi Harry, mi vida estaba demasiado feliz con el dichoso regalo.

_31 de octubre 1981_

James y yo jugamos con Harry todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que se escucho la cerradura de la puerta, cuando James y yo volteamos nos dimos cuenta que era un hombre cubierto con una capucha negra que no podían verse sus ojos pero si una sonrisa maléfica, sus pies delgados y pálidos se acercaban cada vez más hacia nosotros y llevando su varita en mano, si en efecto era él, Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

¿Cómo es que nos había encontrado?

No estoy segura pero de lo que si estaba segura era que ahora lo único importante era proteger a mi familia.

-Lili, corre – escuche que me grito James – llévate a Harry yo intentaré detenerlo.

-Pero…-intente decir en vano

-Vete – volvió a gritar

Asentí y tome a Harry en mis brazos y corrí con él arriba a su habitación donde después las carcajadas de ese ser tan miserable se volvieron más intensas, supe inmediatamente que el amor de mi vida había muerto ahora solo quedaba yo para proteger a Harry.

Antes de que Voldemort llegará a donde estábamos le repetía una y otra vez a Harry que su padre y yo lo amábamos con todo nuestro corazón.

Al abrirse la puerta solo pude implorar por la vida mi hijo, que no lo matará a él que me matara a mi pero no a él pero como era de esperarse hiso caso omiso de mis suplicas.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces me interpuse entre Harry y ese ser aún suplicando por su vida.

Sin espéramelo un rayo de luz verde cayó sobre mi pecho y haber cumplido con la promesa de dar la vida por mi Harry.

**Bueno fue un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Prox capitulo. Molly Weasly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Cap. 2 Molly Weasly**

La guerra finalmente había llegado a su fin, Harry derroto a Voldemort trayendo paz y tranquilidad al mundo mágico tal y como todos esperábamos.

Muchos de los nuestros habían caído aunque no en vano uno de ellos mi querido hijo Fred.

Mi pequeño Fred había muerto por una explosión de una pared donde al verlo tirado mis piernas flaquearon y sentirme tan impotente porque su vida había terminado a tan pronta edad. Hubiera querido decirle que lo quería mucho aunque había veces que me sacaba de mis casillas por sus tremendas bromas obviamente junto a su hermano George su gemelo , la vida ya nunca volverá a hacer la misma que muchas veces pienso que él conocía mejor a Fred pues es lógico, ¿No? Ellos se conocían desde antes de nacer.

Ahora estamos en los funerales de cada uno de los caídos las palabras para cada quien son muy bellas, llenas de sentimiento y todo lo que fueron para cada uno de ellos.

Era el momento de dedicarle una cuantas palabras a Fred, George sería el que dijera esa palabras tan alentadoras, ¿y quién mejor sino? Porque como mencione antes George y Fred se conocían mejor que yo que soy su madre.

Las palabras de George realmente fueron muy emotivas que aunque lo extrañemos él nunca se volverá un recuerdo y siempre vivirá dentro de nuestros corazones.

Terminando la ceremonia todos dejamos caer una bella rosa blanca en la tumba de cada caído.

Mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre el regazo de Arthur, mi esposo, donde varias lágrimas caían libremente sobre mi cara y no haciendo nada para detenerlas y no debía porque ya que era una forma de sentirme libre y un poco más tranquila

Sabía de ante mano que mi vida y la de mi familia ya no sería nada igual pero me sentía tranquila al saber que mi Fred se encontraba en un lugar donde estaría en paz eterna, y ser fuerte por mis otros hijos reconfortándolos que su hermano siempre estaría con nosotros.

Así como la vida nos había quitado a Fred era probable que también nos diera mucho más.

**CAP. 3 Narcisa Malfoy**

La semana pasada el Señor Tenebroso había venido a nuestra Gran Mansión a emprender a una misión a Draco y amenazándolo de que si no la cumplía nos mataría a nosotros sus padres.

Me sentía tan impotente y tonta se supone que una madre es la que debe cuidar de su hijo no el hijo a su madre sin importar las consecuencias que estás podrían traer.

Mi hijo Draco aunque nunca lo demostrará él era lo más preciado que tenía y gracias a él era que esté matrimonio no se había deshecho ya que yo no me casé con Lucius porque sintiera amor sino que fue por compromiso ya que yo amaba a otra persona. Pero esa es otra historia.

Como estaba diciendo mi hijo es lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que después de todos estos años me doy cuenta que el dinero y objetos materiales, lo único que debía darle era un poco de tiempo y cariño.

De ahora en adelante siempre apoyaré en la decisión que tome Draco ya sea buena o mala pero siempre manteniéndome a su lado.

**Fin del capitulo**

**En este capítulo solo iba a poner a Molly pero me salió demasiado corto**

**Siento que el capitulo no haya sido muy emotivo es que no estoy tan inspirada**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: N. Tonks**

Remus mi esposo había ido a Howarts a luchar en la batalla final que estaba por dar comienzo.

Yo también quería participar no deseaba quedarme aquí en casa sin hacer nada y sentirme como una inútil y menos a sabiendas que mi familia y amigos corrían grave peligro.

En este momento me encuentro en la pequeña habitación de mi hijo Teddy, observo su cuna y veo que duerme plácidamente también me percato que es muy parecido a Remus.

Aún recuerdo cuando fui a San Mungo y me dieron la maravillosa noticia de que iba a hacer mamá, en ese momento para mí no existía mago tenebroso, ni guerra solo pensaba en ese bebe que sería una bendición para mí y esperaba que para Remus, solo que al darle la noticia a Remus esa gran noticia se fue de la casa por unos días pero cuando regreso había asimilo la noticia bastante bien incluso siempre complacía en todos mis antojos y no le importaban mis cambios de humor.

Seguí mirando a mi pequeño Teddy su pelo cambiaba de color conforme su respiración.

Al final después de debatirme entre mi misma decidí que yo también pelearía en aquella batalla tan atroz que se avecinaba cada vez más. Preferiría morir yo misma antes que otro muera y yo no hacer nada. Me despedí de Teddy con un pequeño beso en su frente y sabiendo que si moría fue por darle un mejor a mi hijo y saber que un día él lo entendería y se sentiría orgulloso.

**OK, me quedo super corto**

**Pero se me fue la inspiración**

**Bueno aun así espero que les halla gustado**


End file.
